


I’m the place you can come to; You’re the place I can go to

by Midnightfrostdew



Series: Codywan best Husbands. [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, and is surprisingly proud, cuddling makes everything better, honestly just whinny obi-wan rights, i would know. i'm touch starved, someone stop me from tagging bs and make me sleep, title from seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfrostdew/pseuds/Midnightfrostdew
Summary: Obi-Wan is sick and he whines about being sick because he's sick of being sick.Cody is there and takes care of him.Just very cute fluffy household.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan best Husbands. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135496
Kudos: 58





	I’m the place you can come to; You’re the place I can go to

**Author's Note:**

> most of the sickfics i've read (and i have read quite a few because i was sick recently) has obi being annoyed and not wantin to be taken care of but when i am sick i want everyone to know and care for me. Maybe i just don't have as important a job as obi. probably. but i just wanted these two husbands(they're not married but i don't like calling them boyfriends, they give very solid husbands vibes) takking care of each other.  
> this is a mess.  
> i swear the story isn't this big a mess.

“how are you sick again?” Cody asks as he brings out a blanket from Anakin’s room. He puts it down, next to where Obi-Wan lay under the two light blankets he owned and started opening it to lay it over a shivering obi.

“why does your Padawan own so many blankets?” he asks again, not caring about not getting a reply from Obi.

“he’s not my Padawan anymore.”

Obi-Wan pouted. And even though Cody was annoyed, he couldn’t help but smile at how cute his general was.

“whatever. He has blankets, and you need them. I don’t see a problem.”

“I do not need blankets, Co—achoo, pardon me—”

“you were saying?”

Instead of replying Obi-Wan chose to bury his face in his pillow, covering his entire body to warm himself up. Cody shook his head and started to put the blanket he brought with him over him.

“Obi-Wan, you’re literally shaking, just come with me to the healers.”

Cody knew he would never agree, but somewhere deep inside he still hoped to annoy Obi-Wan enough to take him to the healers. It did not work this time as Obi-Wan chose to bury his face further into the pillows and grunt for a response, to no one’s surprise.

Many would think that the celebrated young Jedi master, and the high general of the GAR would not take leaves when he was sick or work throughout any medical conditions. Obi-wan did give that impression. He was stern, punctual and did not like to waste time on things that did not matter, especially when it came to the war. He thought that taking a day off, or not working in any way or form is one day of not helping the people. And that was unacceptable to Obi-wan. And he did work through every medical injury. When he couldn’t be on the field fighting, he was in his chambers strategizing for the next battle.

But there was one thing that even the mighty Obi-Wan Kenobi could not bear. The common cold. He hated it. It made him all stuffy and his limbs ached and he couldn’t breathe properly and all his mind was capable of thinking when it had a cold was sleep sleep sleep. It had taken him a while to realize that the common cold is his bane. And it took even more time for Qui-Gon to make him rest on the rare occasions when Obi caught a cold.

Once Cody was done tucking obi-wan in and making sure no heat left from anywhere he went to bring a thermometer. Obi usually also got a fever with a cold; which Cody was now familiar with as he took care of him the last time. His temperature was high, higher than what Cody would be okay with but he had the medicines and there wasn’t much he could do. Obi-wan was still trying get comfortable again as his face was mercilessly plucked from the pillow to check the temperature.

“All right. Don’t get too comfortable. I’m going to make you some soup and you will eat it and then take your medicine and if your fever doesn’t break till tomorrow morning we’re going to the healers.”

Cody didn’t expect Obi to reply. He wasn’t even sure if he was listening to him or if he could listen to him with all his shuffling around. Apparently, the only way he could be comfortable was by shoving his face in the soft pillow.

“hmmm”

Obi replied somehow, and Cody left to work on the soup.

Cody could’ve easily asked General Koon, or well he would’ve easily asked Woolf to talk to his general—no, he wasn’t scared of the general, he just gave a very fatherly vibe that freaked him out sometimes. Two times. That’s not the point. The point was that he wanted to do something nice for Obi, so he asked Woolf to take the recipe from the general and now Cody wanted to make the soup himself. It was the same recipe of soup that they use for sick younglings and gave to a padawan Obi-Wan whenever he was sick. Cody was hoping that a taste of old times would help Obi-Wan get better faster.

After 2 hours, 3 failed attempts and one trip by Boil and Waxer to give him the ingredients he forgot to get, Cody was ready with the soup. When he entered the room, he found that Obi-Wan was already up, looking nowhere.

“hey, how you feeling?”

“hurts”

Obi said with the most pained expression he had ever seen on the man’s face. Cody’s heart was shattered. He knew how much obi-wan hated this, hated being in his bed, sick and not being able to do anything. Cody got in, holding up the soup.

“hey, okay. Let’s sit you up. Soup will make you feel better.”

“it won’t”

Cody helped obi-wan up, arranging his pillows and blankets, making sure he was the most comfortable he could be. He handed Obi-Wan the soup bowl, which he reluctantly took.

“you want me to feed you, babe?”

Obi-Wan looked at the heart eyes Cody made and grunted in response, enough to make Cody laugh.

“okay, I’ll just stay here then, watch you eat.”

“Creep.”

Cody did just that. He watched Obi take little sips of the soup, then he fiddled with the blankets again but he had to know.

“is it good?”

“hmm? It’s a little different, but I like it. Who made it?”

Cody was happy that obi-wan was now answering in full sentences, but he was happier because obi-wan was actually eating the soup and that he actually liked it.

“I did.”

Obi-Wan paused with his right hand with a spoonful of soup mid-air and looked at Cody.

“You did?”

Cody nodded. Smiling. Proud.

“That is so sweet, my love. Thank you so much.”

If Obi-Wan could think anything other than sleep, warm and soup right now, he would have thought that Cody looked like a puppy. An excited puppy who had just been praised for something it did and is very proud.

Cody took the bowl from Obi-wan and brought his medicine and water. Obi took it without a fuss and within minutes he was lying down again, under his blankets.

Cody got up to clean away the dishes and fix something quick for himself when Obi-Wan called for him.

“what happened”

“cold”

“oh, should I get you a hot water bottle? Rex said it helps. But I don’t know where to get one, Rex would probably have on—”

“Codyyyyyyyy”

Obi-Wan whined and Cody looked at him, worried.

“Yes? What?

“Want you. Cuddles.”

“oh. Of course. I’ll just keep these away and I’ll come back and cuddle you so hard.”

Whinny Obi-Wan was a weakness for Cody. It did not help that he hardly ever did it. Ever so proper Coruscant man that he was. Cody only got his whinny, cuddly Obi-wan when he was sick or when he wanted his favorite tea so they had to make a pit-stop after having moved for only three hours. It hadn’t affected the mission of course. Obi-Wan had thought of that before.

And that was just why Cody loved him. Because even when he was whining for his favourite tea, he made sure the mission would go smoothly.

* * *

Cody ran his hands through Obi-Wan’s hair after settling in the bed, with Obi basically laying over him. He ignored the sweat that got on him or how warm it was under the blankets for Obi-Wan being happy and being able to get a comfortable night’s sleep.

“good night”

Obi-Wan murmured.

“Obi?”

“hmm?”

“weren’t you sick just two months back?”

Cody knew what he was doing. He was angering a fever headed Obi-Wan but he just couldn’t let this perfect opportunity go.

“Codyyyyyyy, I didn’t think I would get sick again, you know that shut uppp”

Obi-Wan Again buried his face in Cody’s chest and not finding it comfortable enough went up to find his neck. Cody let out a little laughter and knew that if Obi-Wan was fine he would’ve out-sassed him, easily. He ran his hands up Obi’s back to try to lull him to sleep.

Cody would take care of Obi-Wan even if he was grumpy and wanted nothing to do with him. Obi-Wan being whiny and cuddly was just a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it thank you!  
> i live for cute obi-wan. Cody, you and I same my man.


End file.
